Integrated circuit chips often include a number of bond pads to establish electrical contacts between the chips and external devices. The devices may be lead frames, printed circuit boards, interposers and the like.
In accordance with conventional bond pad layout rules, bond pads are indirectly connected to interconnects of the integrated circuit. Typically, bond pads are separated from interconnects by a layer of insulation. A via in the layer of insulation may provide an electrical contact point between the interconnect and the bond pad.
Bond pads generally have a relatively high resistance. This resistance has become increasingly problematic as the performance standards of integrated circuits has increased.